


Negotiating

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen, Jungle Karma Pizza, POV John Constantine, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Flynn McAllistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: John needs a way out of Corinth so he can find Sara, to survive he’s going to need a mechanic willing to modify his car.





	Negotiating

The world ends. The world end and it’s not John Constantine’s fault. He fights demons not AI computer viruses gone rogue. Venjix wins and the world is reduced to one domed city. John survives. He goes to the city thinking he’s going to protect Corinth from the demons that will try to take advantage of this turn of events, except he can’t find any. There were some, there are remnants, but there aren’t any just running around causing havoc. He can’t find any of the heroes he’s worked with in the past either. Some of the people he knew are listed as known dead, but for some there’s just nothing. He manages to locate Sara, but she’s outside the city, and that’s a radioactive wasteland.

It doesn’t make any sense.

The Power Rangers show up to protect the city against Venjix attacks. There are three: red, blue, and yellow. Everyone around him seems to think this means they’re going to live, that Venjix will lose. Everyone else is talking about ranger teams from the past that they remember. John doesn’t remember Power Rangers. There’s something wrong here and the only person he can talk to about this isn’t in the city. He’s going to have to brave the wasteland. He finds a way out of the city, except his car isn’t going to survive long.

He needs a mechanic.

Which is how he finds himself at Jungle Karma Pizza at three in the afternoon. He looks around not entirely sure what Flynn McAllistair looks like. He smiles as the owner puts down her book and greets him.

“Hey Fran,” he smiles back wearily.

She indicates a table. “He’s over there. Beer?”

“Got anything stronger?”

“You’re lucky I have beer,” she reminds.

“Right,” he agrees.

“Your usual?” she asks before he can walk away.

He nods and thanks her before heading over to the table she’d indicated. There’s a jacket slung around the chair with a stylized blue lion on the back. John frowns. Isn’t that the same symbol as the blue ranger? Is he asking the blue Power Ranger to be his mechanic or is he asking a fan of the blue Power Ranger to be his mechanic? He decides it doesn’t matter, as long as he can get what he needs so he can find Sara.

John sits down across from Flynn, who looks up from the menu to give him a friendly smile. “You’re John Constantine?”

“Yes.” John manages. “You’re Scottish.”

“Yeah,” Flynn agrees raising his eyebrows.

“You’re here and I’m here and the last city on Earth is on what used to be the American coastline,” John points out.

“You make that sound,” Flynn pauses as if thinking of what word he wants to use before he settles on, “melancholy.” 

John shrugs. Fran places a beer on the table and ask Flynn if he knows what he wants. 

“I can share,” John offers. 

“Really?” Flynn brightens. “I wasn’t sure what to try. I’ve never been here before and everything looked interesting.”

John smiles as he agrees, they can share. Flynn looks so young and hopeful it’s making him want to get up and walk out, but the pizza is good and he needs a mechanic. John watches Fran walk away before he tells Flynn what he needs.

“You’ll die,” Flynn says bluntly.

“I need to find my friend,” John inists, surprise filtering in at how much he needs that, and how much he does consider Sara to be a friend.

“She’s probably dead,” Flynn says sympathetically. 

How does he explain that his locating spell wouldn’t work if Sara is dead? John takes a sip of his beer and looks away. Flynn waits. John slumps in his chair. He wants a cigarette. There aren’t any. At least he can have beer. 

“She’s not,” John tells him.

Flynn opens his mouth, but then closes it with a look of concern.

“Look,” John grumbles. “I’m going to find Sara and she and I are going to figure out...I am going, but I need to make sure I get to Sara without dying of gamma sickness first. I need modifications to my car.”

Flynn frowns for a moment, but it slowly clears as he begins to work the problem. John smiles wanely. Flynn isn’t agreeing yet, but the problem is clearly intriguing him. 

“You’ll need supplies too,” Flynn tells him. “Plenty of water and an outfit that can protect you from the radiation.”

“Already have that,” John reassures. “Just need the car to work.”

Flynn gets a determined look. John recognizes that look. He tries not to groan when Flynn tells him in a determined voice, “You should let me check over everything.”

“Don’t need you to go all ‘hero’ on me,” John complains. “I just need a mechanic.”

“Modifying your car won’t mean anything if your gear is shoddy and you die of gamma sickness,” Flynn inisists.

“You’re going to mother hen me,” John realizes. A hero he can work with briefly, but someone who wants to look out for him, especially one so young, that’s going to hurt. It’s not something he wants.

“Excuse me?” Flynn gives him a semi-confused look.

“Don’t need you looking out for me,” John shakes his head. “I’m older than you.”

“If it helps,” Flynn offers. “I can let my dad do that part. He’s older than you and we work together.”

John shakes his head. That would hurt more. That isn’t something he even wants to think about and if he seduces Flynn’s dad in an attempt not to be looked after there’s no guarantee Flynn wouldn’t get upset with him and not finish the work. John wets his lips. “Not interested. Rather work with you.”

“You’re going to get both of us,” Flynn warns.

“I don’t need anyone going all ‘dad’ on me.”

Flynn shrugs. “Then you get me ‘mother henning,’ you.”

John rubs at the bridge of his nose as he agrees. He smiles in relief when Fran drops off their pizza. John really hopes that when he finds Sara she has answers or at least appreciates what he’s willing to go through to find her and then helps him find answers.


End file.
